Essaye encore Damon !
by SweetyK
Summary: Après plus de dix ans d'absence, Bonnie retourne à Mystic Fall. Son retour provoque chez Damon l'envie de la conquérir. Mais la belle sorcière va-t-elle succomber au vampire ? OS Bonnie-Damon ainsi qu'un autre personnage...


**Essaye encore Damon !**

_Bonsoir à tous ! Avec beaucoup de retard, voici comme promis un de mes OS qui trainait sur mon ordinateur. _

_Fait inhabituel, il s'agit d'un OS Bamon (enfin plus ou moins ^^), j'espère ne pas trop décevoir les fans de ces deux personnages car j'avoue ne pas être une grande fan de Bonnie en temps normal. Les critiques, conseils, remarques sont une nouvelle fois les bienvenues. Merci à tous pour votre lecture !_

_Au passage, cet OS avait été écrit pour le forum VD France à la demande de PaulineG donc si tu passes par là, merci de m'avoir fait tenter cette expérience_

_**Personnages principaux : **Damon, Bonnie. Secondaires : Stefan, Elena._

_**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les personnages sur lesquels j'écris, seule l'idée est de moi et je ne touche aucun argent avec ce texte._

* * *

Du temps où il était humain, Damon Salvatore était un homme rempli de certitudes. Lorsqu'il avait été transformé, cette aptitude avait évidemment été accentuée, justifiant l'extrême arrogance qui le définissait depuis. Pour autant, le vampire n'avait jamais considéré cela comme un défaut mais plutôt comme un moyen de croire en ce qu'il pouvait obtenir dans ce monde.

Il avait, par exemple, toujours estimé qu'Elena finirait un beau jour par ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et donc par le choisir. Cette conviction lui avait permis d'affronter sereinement la vision de celle qu'il aimait en train de roucouler avec son frère. Mais dix ans après le choix de celle-ci, il n'avait rien vu changer. Certes, elle avait l'éternité pour réaliser son erreur mais il commençait à être lassé d'attendre. Il avait besoin de se trouver une distraction !

Et le retour de Bonnie Bennett dans la ville où elle avait toujours grandie lui paraissait être le parfait moyen pour se changer les idées. Il l'avait entraperçu la veille et il devait admettre que ses dix ans de plus n'avaient en rien entaché son aspect physique, au contraire, elle s'était plutôt embellie. Son assurance s'était elle aussi développé au fil des années et cela la rendait extrêmement attirante pour le vampire, bien plus que durant son adolescence où il n'avait de toute façon d'yeux que pour Elena.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Stefan annonça à son frère qu'ils allaient rendre une visite à la petite sorcière, Damon se sentit satisfait et même pressé d'aller à cette entrevue. Il pourrait ainsi savoir s'il avait la moindre chance d'arriver à ses fins avec la belle métisse. Il passa donc plus de temps dans sa salle de bains à se pomponner que d'habitude et choisit, avec un soin méticuleux, sa tenue afin d'augmenter au maximum son pouvoir de séduction, déjà très élevé naturellement.

* * *

Le diner se déroula normalement, sans épisodes suffisamment intéressants pour être rapportés. Damon tenta d'envoyer quelques œillades langoureuses en direction de Bonnie, lui sourit d'un air sensuel en léchant sa cuillère au moment du dessert et l'invita galamment à s'assoir lors du café, mais rien ne sembla fonctionner.

Cependant, une occasion de faire chavirer le cœur de la sorcière se présenta lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers la cuisine, portant une pile d'assiettes dans ses mains. Les femmes aiment les hommes serviables après tout. Suivant ce principe, il s'empara donc à son tour des couverts sales restants sur la table, sous les yeux ébahis de son frère et de sa compagne, peu habitués à le voir accomplir ce type d'actions.

Il se faufila dans le dos de sa « proie » et, utilisant son intonation la plus suggestive possible, il lui demanda :

-As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

L'ultime représentante de la lignée Bennett sursauta et remarquant ensuite que le vampire était surchargé de fourchettes et de cuillères, elle se mit à rire avec incrédulité :

-Merci Damon, c'était très gentil de ta part, réussit-elle à lui répondre entre deux gloussements.

-Je peux être un homme très gentil quand je veux, murmura-t-il de sa voix suave. Tu pourrais t'en rendre compte par toi-même si tu le souhaitais…

Le haussement de sourcils de Bonnie fit comprendre au beau brun qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop entreprenant dès le début. Mais c'était là aussi l'une de ses nombreuses qualités : il allait droit au but, sans passer par des chemins détournés pour obtenir ce qui l'intéressait. Malheureusement, la jeune femme paraissait insensible à ce trait de caractère :

-Qu'essayes-tu de faire exactement ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un air amusé.

-Disons que cela fait bien trop longtemps que notre relation est…électrique. J'essaye simplement de mettre un terme à ces conflits.

-Hum, hum… répliqua-elle d'un air sceptique. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce que tu as en tête suffise à aplanir toutes nos tensions.

-Essayons et nous le verrons bien…

-Je ne crois pas avoir envie d'essayer !

Damon s'était attendu à ce refus catégorique mais il n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par si peu. Il se rapprocha encore plus près de Bonnie et tout en continuant à lui sourire, il reprit :

-Allez, je sais que tu en rêves ! Les femmes ne me résistent pas bien longtemps !

-Essaye encore Damon car ce n'est vraiment pas ainsi que tu me séduiras !

La brune se replia alors dehors, toujours suivie de près par l'homme aux yeux océans qui semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser partir à plus d'un mètre de lui. Stefan et Elena observaient toute la scène, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

-Ose me dire que tu n'y a jamais pensé ! la poursuivit-il.

-Bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-elle, tout en rougissant.

-Ah, je le savais ! triompha l'Adonis. Pourquoi voudrais tu garder tes pensées au rang de fantasmes, quand je peux les faire devenir réelles ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Ou sinon quoi, la taquina Damon, tout en serrant contre elle.

Il se retrouva brusquement à terre, sa tête en feu comme si mille aiguilles s'y étaient plantées en un instant.

-N'oublie qui je suis et ce que je peux te faire !

Une fois la douleur un peu estompée, il se releva tout en prenant soin de conserver une distance respectable entre lui et l'objet de son désir.

-Je ne comprends pas, la questionna-t-il. Tu avoues avoir pensé à moi mais ensuite, tu me rejettes ! Quelle logique y a-t-il là dedans ?

-Je ne peux pas être avec toi Damon !

-Pourquoi ? A cause de ce que j'ai fait ? Il serait peut être tant de me pardonner, Bonnie !

-Tes actes ne sont pas le problème ! Seulement, j'ai déjà un petit ami !

-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me repousser! Il n'en saura jamais rien, tu as ma parole !

-Il le saura forcément et il n'aimera vraiment pas ça ! Il est très jaloux !

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un petit humain, _witchy ! _Je lui ferais oublier. Il ne fait pas le poids face à moi !

-Tu ne pourras pas ! Mon copain est… je sors avec Kol !

-Kol, le frère du psychopathe et de la timbrée ?

-Oui, Damon, ce Kol-là !

Face à ce nouveau rejet et à cette révélation inattendue, Damon resta sans voix. Au moins, cette soirée lui avait permis de se découvrir une nouvelle capacité : la résistance aux chocs.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_J'en profite pour indiquer que je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse en ce qui concerne un recueil d'OS sur les Originels. Je suis assez prise par le temps en ce moment mais promis, je vais le faire prochainement !_

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé =)_


End file.
